A participant in a voice teleconferencing session generally may control his/her participation in the session by pressing key combinations on the telephone key pad, which sends DTMF signals to a conference controller. Alternatively, a menu of available options for the teleconference may be presented on a workstation connected to a data network. When the participant selects one of the options, a data network server sends signals equivalent to the corresponding DTMF signals to the conference controller. However, generally an end user is able to affect only his/her own participation in the conference and is unable to assert control over other participants.